


A Funny Thing Happened At Pride

by Heartithateyou



Series: Chicago Pride [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Pride, Getting Together, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve Harrington is in a new city, ready to leave everything in Hawkins behind.So how does he run into the one person he thought he'd left behind forever.What happens at the Pride Parade stays at the Pride Parade.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Chicago Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A Funny Thing Happened At Pride

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Pretty boy Harrington.”

He felt himself freeze at that voice, the one he thought he would never hear again since he left Hawkins. He’d left to move to Chicago and thought he had left all the bad memories there. But it seemed like one had followed him there.

He turns around slowly, begging with every part of his being that somehow he’s wrong.

“Billy.” He says flatly, taking in the other man. He’s still rocking the terrible mullet and has the same stupid smirk on his face.

“Someone’s excited to see me.” Billy says with a laugh as he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans and lights one up.

“Well I’m not sure if I should be ready to get my face beat in one time.” He says, wondering why the hell Billy was talking to him.

“Aww you still hung up on that? It was one time.” He says with a smirk. But even he can tell Billy is faking his bravado, from the shaking way he inhales his cigarette.

“Once was more than enough.” He says as he turns to go.

“Hey-“ Billy says, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving, “I’m sorry okay. Really sorry.”

He pauses and looks back at the other man, searching his face to discern whether he’s being honest or just fucking with him again. Billy, surprisingly, looks earnest and weirdly… different. Like he wasn’t about to fight everyone in sight, weirdly more relaxed.

“Hawkins.. I was in a really bad place there. My home life was… it was shit to say the least. I know that doesn’t make it okay but I’m sorry. And I promise I’m less of a prick now.” Billy says, his hand still wrapped around his arm.

“Okay… I mean, what happened wasn’t but I guess we’re okay.” He says, surprising himself. He doesn’t know why he’s so willing to forgive the other man, but considering all the crazy shit he’d been through and how it’d fucked him up a little, maybe it was possible Billy was fucked up too.

“Okay. So what brings you to this neighborhood?” Billy asks.

Fuck.

He was so thrown off seeing Billy there, he forgot where he was for a moment. How do you explain to your ex-bully and apparently kind-of-new-friend that you were currently heading to the Pride parade a few blocks away.

“Just ugh…. Going to the store.” He stammers out. He feels himself blushing at the obvious lie and is sure Billy can see right through him.

“Oh yeah? In that outfit?” Billy asks with a laugh.

“Yeah… Yeah I always go to the store in shorts.” He stutters, wishing his shorts weren’t quite so short.

“And no shirt?” Billy, clearly running his eyes over his chest.

“I run warm.” He really wishes the earth would open up and release a demogorgon right about now.

“You sure? Nothing to do with the parade a couple blocks north?” Billy asks as he narrows his eyes at him.

“Ugh-wha-what parade? Is there a parade? I didn’t- how do you know about the parade?” He blabbers on.

“Because that’s where I’m headed.” Billy laughs, as he opens his leather jacket to reveal a cacophony of rainbow painted on his chest.

“You? At Pride?” He manages to ask despite his brain apparently shutting down.

“Fuck yeah Harrington.” Billy smiles.

“Are you….” He trails off, his brain unable to put together all the pieces.

“A big ol’ queer? Surprised you didn’t catch on. That was how we ended up in that shit town, my dad caught me making out with the neighbor. Wasn’t too fond of having a poof as a son so he thought Hawkins would get me straight.” Billy says, his jaw growing tight as he mentions his father.

“I… I had no idea. I’m sorry.” He says, seeing a little bit more of why Billy was the way he was. He wasn’t sure why, but he stepped forward and envelope Billy in a hug before either of them what was happening.

“No need to get all emotional on my Stevie. It’s fine now, I’m here, away from my asshole of a dad and able to be myself. And hopefully you can see I’m not as much of a dick here.” Billy says, not pulling away from the hug.

“Oh yeah? I’m going to be seeing more of you?” He asks, still holding Billy which feels even better than he excepted.

“I mean, yeah. I’d like that.” Billy says, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.

“I’d like that too.” He replies, noticing how Billy smells like cigarettes and leather up close and has the fairest dusting of hair on his jaw.

“Happy pride pretty boy.”

“Happy pride asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay tuned for more


End file.
